Toa Mata/Synopsis
History The Birth of Toa Mata Prior of the start of the main series, the Toa Mata were created by the Great Beings in the planet of Spherus Magna. They were then kept in the Toa canisters and were in stasis. The Toa canisters were supposed to be launched into the Matoran Universe following the events of the Great Cataclysm and land on the island of Mata Nui. The Toa's mission was to proceed through Kini-Nui, travel towards Metru Nui and continue on to reawaken him. However, the malfunction caused the canisters to instead stuck in the space. For a thousand years, the canisters floated towards the atmosphere of the Matoran Universe until Takua collected the Toa Stones from Kini-Nui, which unwittingly activated a signal that summoned the canisters to the island. The Island of Mata Nui The Toa canisters later washed ashore on the beach in the island of Mata Nui. Due to the toll, the Toa Mata's organic tissues had decayed over the years and they have to rebuild themselves following their arrival. Soon after they rebuilt their bodies, the Toa Mata then head towards the respective Koro where they quickly met the Turaga, who were once the Toa Metru and learned of the threat of Makuta Teridax and their mission. The Bohrok Swarms The next day, the Toa Mata and the Matoran attend the ceremony as Vakama begins his speech about the Toa's heroic deeds. Just when Vakama was giving the speech, Takua, who was in the state of shock approach towards everyone and informed everyone with the word: Bohrok. Suddenly, the group of Tahnok crash into the ceremony and attack the Matoran. The Toa Mata then rush into the action and managed to drive the Tahnok away as the Bohrok retreat. Soon after the battle, Vakama recount about the legend of the Bohrok to the Toa and informed them of a new quest they were destined to take. The Toa then set off in their separate directions, in order to collect the eight Krana, which would help them to defeat the Bohrok. Later when the Bohrok invade Ta-Koro, the Toa Mata were called into action of defending the place from their attacks. While Tahu, Gali, Pohatu and Kopaka were fighting with the swarms, Lewa and Onua continue with their quest on finding the Krana. Eventually after collecting the eight Krana after some weeks, the Toa Mata traveled to the Bohrok Nest, the underground cave where the Bohrok came from in the first place. Once inside before the final battle with the Bahrag, the Toa discovered The Toa Nuva Divided After they returned to the surface, the Toa Nuva's new powers suddenly go into their heads as they began to quarrel and even engaging with each other in the battle in order to test their newfound powers. When their quarrel was halted by Gali, the Toa Nuva went to their separate ways despite her pleas. The Mask of Light With the threat of the Bohrok-Kal finally stopped thanks to the Toa Nuva's unity, the Turaga decide to arrange the Kolhii Tournament to celebrate the Toa Nuva's victories. Tahu, Gali and Pohatu were the only Toa Nuva to attend the tournament. Soon after the tournament, Jaller accidently revealed the Kanohi Avohkii to everyone, much to the Toa's surprise. Later after Jaller and Takua were dispatched to find the Seventh Toa, the three Toa Nuva once again went to their separate ways. When Teridax unleashed the first three Rahkshi: Guurahk, Lerahk and Panrahk to prevent the Seventh Toa from being found, Gali who was the first saw the Rahkshi, hurried towards Ta-Koro after her fight with the three and warn the others of the three Rahkshi's arrival. Quest in Karda Nui Having completed their tasks, the Toa Nuva return to Metru Nui where they were resting in Mata Nui's Reawakening Category:Synopsis